The Darkness Endures
by Criann Onasi
Summary: Synopsis: The Jedi strike force did not succeed in capturing Darth Revan. She is still the Dark Lord of the Sith. (Female Revan, KOTOR I)


Synopsis: The Jedi strike force did not succeed in capturing Darth Revan. She is still the Dark Lord of the Sith.

_**The Darkness Endures**_

**Chapter 1**

**Location: Taris**

"Lord Revan, we have successfully infiltrated the Endar Spire," stated Saul, a high commander in the Sith Order.

"And what of Bastila? Did we capture her alive?" I asked, my voice masked beneath a heavy-armored helmet.

The man hesitated. "Uh, no, Lord Revan. She managed to escape the ship while we were boarding, sir. B-but we did capture someone who might have some knowledge to her whereabouts. His name is Carth Onasi, a decorated Republic soldier. He has been taken to the torture chamber. Shall I instruct them to go forward or will you be handling this personally, sir?"

A brief pause then "I will handle the interrogation. I want all forces down on Taris on full alert. If you value your life make sure Bastila does not leave the planet," I answered and headed for the chambers.

"Is this the soldier from the Endar Spire," I asked a nearby guard.

"Yes, Lord Revan."

I looked at him. He was nothing special and I was sure he would easily break under pressure. "Leave us," I told the guard.

"Where is Bastila hiding?"

"You're kidding, right? I'm not telling you anything," he responded. I gathered up the dark energy within me and blasted him. He screamed in agonizing pain but his response was still the same. But it was no matter. In time he would break as they all do.

"Why do you persist? The Republic's days are numbered. They will never win. Give up now while you have a chance and I may let you live," I said lying through my teeth.

"Ha! A sith showing mercy? I'd like to see that," he said. His insolence bothered me and I shot him twice more. The smirk on his face was almost non-existent now as his body began to shut down.

"The pain will only get worse. Save yourself the effort and I promise you a quick death," I said, this time telling the truth.

His head slumped forward. His body was getting weary. I could see the agony written on his face. "I...I...no..."

His mind was getting cloudy, I could sense it. It wouldn't be long now until I got what I wanted.

"Tell me where is she hiding," I demanded getting closer to him until his face was nearly touching my outer mask.

He looked up at the black metal that surrounded my head. "She's...she's...somewhere...safe and out of your reach. You'll never find her," he finally replied. I raised my hand and struck him down in anger. Blood slipped out of the corner of his chapped mouth. He then had the audacity to laugh. I hesitated. I had never encountered someone so bold. His will was much stronger than most prisoners I've met.

I reached out and grabbed him around the throat choking him slightly. It was getting harder for him to breathe. I stood there slowly tightening my grasp as his breathing became shallower.

"Tell me," I said using my Will against his. His mind struggled, I could feel it but he was weakening. I bent my will to him more forcefully. His face scrunched up like he had just eaten something really sour.

"Bastila," I hissed as I felt more of his resistance slip away.

"No...I won't...I can't...she's...she's with a mercenary...in...hideout...," then he passed out from the exertion.

I pondered on his mutterings and I decided it should be taken care of myself so I made ready a small pod to take me down to the planet surface.

"Wait for my return and do not again fail me with your incompetence," I said to Saul before boarding the pod. I had the prisoner dragged to the pod. He was still unconscious but I planned to use him once he awoke to find the rebel Jedi.

As the pod was traveling down to the surface I sat down in the rear chamber to meditate. I emptied my mind of all thoughts and concentrated on the swirling energies around me. I felt the gentle tug of the Force as it cradled me and enveloped my consciousness. Suddenly I felt a disturbance in the Force.

I was rudely awaken from this semi-conscious state, a pain rising from my right arm from having been jammed into the wall. I quickly made my way to the bridge.

"What is going on?" I radioed the head ship. There was only static at the other end. They were blocking my calls. I understood at that moment exactly what was going on. Malak had betrayed me. My own apprentice. He always was too ambitious for his own good, but what a cowardly way of attacking his Master.

I thought of taking evasive actions but this was no fighter ship. It had nothing beyond simple shield defenses, but before I could do anything the console in front of me exploded and I blacked out and knew no more.


End file.
